


Aventura

by oxiosa



Series: Latin Hetalia - Evento Promptatón [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: Luciano tendrá un par de delitos menores bajo el cinturón, y no será un ejemplo de ciudadano, pero (en general) respeta la ley. Lo último que quiere o necesita son problemas con la Real Armada.☑ Día 13 - Steampunk





	Aventura

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Bolivia: Julio Paz.  
> Brasil: Luciano Da Silva.  
> Chile: José Manuel González Rodríguez.  
> Colombia: Catalina "Coco" Gómez.  
> Perú: Miguel Prado.

La fonda de Catalina Gómez es (posiblemente) uno de los lugares favoritos de Luciano para pasar el rato, y eso que Luciano ha estado en miles de pueblos, y centenares de cantinas. Pero pocas cosas le ganan a la buena compañía, la buena música, la buena comida, y la buena bebida.

Suele ser un buen lugar para relajarse luego de arduas semanas de trabajo, pero hoy no es el caso para Luciano.

Ignora la fiesta que se lleva acaba dentro, a los ebrios cantando y riendo, y va directo a la barra, donde Catalina misma sirve tragos y platos.

Catalina es una muchacha joven, de piel morena, ojos y cabello castaños, y sonrisa radiante. Es la dueña y cantinera de la fonda. Normalmente es de humor afable y risa fácil, pero lidiar a diario con ebrios la dejó realmente sin demasiada paciencia. Luciano ha aprendido a las malas que es mejor quedarse de su lado bueno.

\- Buenos días, Coco.

\- ¡Luciano! - exclama ella con una sonrisa - Hacía rato no te veía por aquí, ¿que te sirvo?

\- Vengo por negocios - Luciano niega. Saca un papel arrugado de su bolsillo, y se lo presenta a Catalina - Busco a Martín Hernández.

Catalina toma el papel, y aprieta los labios mientras lee. Alza una ceja a Luciano, y luego inclina la cabeza a un lado.

\- Ven conmigo - ordena.

Catalina lo lleva al salón del fondo, donde hay más privacidad. El ambiente es más apagado, la gente se junta en las mesas para fumar y beber murmurando bajito sobre temas que es mejor no escuchar. Es un fuerte contraste con el salón principal, lleno de vida, música, y escándalo.

Catalina lo lleva a una mesa bien al fondo, en un rincón algo escondido, donde una única persona espera sentada elegantemente cruzada de piernas con un cigarrillos entre los dedos.

Martín Hernández destaca del resto de los delincuentes de la fonda, bien vestido con un traje caro, zapatos lustrados brillantes, y el pelo rubio a la moda. Es joven y guapo, y todo en él grita  _ dinero _ , y solo por eso Luciano presiente que se llevaran bien.

Después de todo, su _ Albertina _ podría usar una nueva caldera a vapor y el casco una nueva mano de pintura.

\- Martín Hernández - Luciano se acerca con una sonrisa espera sea simpática.

\- Capitán Da Silva, asumo - Martín responde, llevándose su cigarrillo a los labios.

\- A su servicio - Luciano asiente estirando la mano.

Martín le sonríe y estrecha su mano con firmeza, y lo invita a tomar asiento. Le pide dos tragos a Catalina, quien se echa un mechón de cabello castaño que se escapa de su bandana fuera de la cara con un resoplido y se va murmurando con poca paciencia.

\- ¿Lo agrego a su cuenta? - pregunta cuando está de vuelta, dejando sobre la mesa dos vasos de vidrio con licor.

\- Gracias, reina - Martín sonríe y guiña un ojo mientras apaga su cigarrillo en un cenicero sobre la mesa.

Luciano toma un sorbo del licor, y se aguanta un mueca. Es barato, de esos que Catalina sirve a clientes no gratos (y eso debería haber sido indicador para Luciano para ahorrarse todos los problemas que todo esto le traería a futuro).

\- Escuché que nadie conoce estos cielos como vos -  Martín toma un trago, y no se molesta en disimular su mueca de disgusto. Deja el vaso en la mesa con lentitud, sin intenciones de volverlo a tocarlo.

Luciano sonríe grande, sin una pizca de humildad.

\- Escuchaste bien - asiente.

No hay rincón que el cielo ofrezcan que Luciano no haya recorrido. Es una de las ventajas (de las pocas que tiene) vivir sin ataduras, viajando constantemente de aquí para allá.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesita? - Luciano pregunta, curioso.

\- Transporte - Martín responde rapido.

\- ¿Carga? - Luciano no puede evitar entrecerrar los ojos con suspicacia.

Luciano tendrá un par de delitos menores bajo el cinturón, y no será un ejemplo de ciudadano honesto, pero ( _ en general _ ) respeta la ley. Lo último que quiere o necesita son problemas con la Real Armada.

\- De uso personal - Martín le mira de reojo, y agrega - Tengo tripulación, solo haría falta una nave y un Capitán.

Luciano asiente, y da otro sorbo de su licor para esconder una mueca (es licor malo, pero es licor  _ gratis _ ; no le mirará los dientes a un caballo regalado). Luciano ha estado realizando trabajos pequeños, cortos y mal pagados, y no le vendría mal, para variar, que lo contraten para un trabajo más grande. Y si para llenarse los bolsillos tiene que hacer de niñera y cumplirle los caprichos a un niño rico, pues así será. ¿Qué tal malo puede ser?

\- ¿Con destino a...?

Martín abre la boca para responder, pero Luciano puede ver el momento en que su atención se dispersa y sus ojos se fijan en algo a sus espaldas. Luciano se voltea a tiempo para ver un grupo de hombres entrar. Por las pistolas en sus manos y la forma que escanean el lugar con el ceño fruncido, con solo darles una mirada Luciano los reconoce por lo que son; piratas.

\- Contratado - Martín anuncia con urgencia estrujándole la voz el momento que los piratas los divisan y sus ceños se oscurecen con ira.

\- ¡Ahí! - grita el que se encuentra a la cabeza, alzando su arma en su dirección - ¡Quieto ahí, sucia rata!

Disparos y maldiciones cruzan el aire, y cunde el caos mientras el resto de la fonda huye o se une a la pelea por igual. Luciano y Martín saltan a sus pies para esquivar los disparos que les llueven a la vez que Martín voltea la mesa para cubrirles. Luciano saca la escopeta que lleva colgada al cinturón para asomarse y devolver un par de disparos que mantengan a sus perseguidores a raya, y se sorprende cuando Martín saca dos pistolas que llevaba escondidas, atadas con arneses a los muslos. Entre los dos logran atinarle a uno de los piratas, pero la satisfacción les dura poco; a Luciano se le escapa una maldición cuando ve llegar a un grupo más. Si ya los superaban en número, ahora no tienen forma de ganarles.

\- ¡Sígueme! - Luciano ordena al tiempo que dispara a una ventana.

El vidrio estalla en mil pedazos, y libre de obstáculo, Luciano se lanza a la carrera y se escapa por la ventana, seguido de cerca por Martín.

\- ¡A ver, qué pasa aquí! - los despide el furioso alarido de Catalina seguido de unos escopetazos.

Emprenden carrera al puerto, no sin que antes Martín se lleve los dedos a la boca para soltar un fuerte chiflido.

\- ¡Manuel, Miguel! - llama.

Luciano no tiene tiempo a preguntarle qué demonios hace; atraídos por el alboroto, aparecen dos muchachos, uno alto y pálido, con desordenado pelo castaño y ropa con manchones negros de grasa, demasiado grande para su menuda figura; y otro bajito y algo regordete, de piel morena y pelo negro.

\- ¿Pero que hiciste esta vez, Martin? - pregunta el más alto molesto.

\- Nos conseguí barco, eso hice, Manuel - responde Martín tajante, antes de voltearse a Luciano, e introducirlos; - Mi tripulación. ¿Tenemos un barco esperandonos o qué?

Luciano ojea a Manuel y Miguel, pero no tiene tiempo para más que una estudio rápido; la puerta de la fonda de Catalina se abre de un estallido, y una horda de piratas sale gritando y disparando con sables en mano.

\- No se queden atrás - responde Luciano, y se hecha a correr al puerto seguido de Martín, Manuel y Miguel.

El bar de Catalina no está muy lejos del puerto, pero son unas cuadras que deben correr. Mientras se apresuren y se mantengan por calles concurridas, Luciano tiene la esperanza de perder a sus perseguidores en la multitud. Mientras se cuelan por las apretadas calles del mercado, tomando lo que Luciano considera un atajo, se cruzan con unos guardias de la Armada Real patrullando la zona, como normalmente ocurre en el territorio del Imperio. Luciano no puede evitar la sonrisa que se le escapa; esto mantendrá a los piratas a raya.

O con eso cuenta, por lo menos, hasta que los soldados los ven y levantan sus rifles para apuntarles como si de malhechores se tratasen.

\- ¡Quietos ahí, en nombre de la ley y el Rey! - ordenan.

Luciano trastabilla de sorpresa, y es Martín quien tiene que tomarlo del brazo para arrastrarlo.

\- ¡Vamos! - le urge mientras lo hace tomar una curva por un callejón para esquivar al nuevo grupo de perseguidores.

Rodear a los soldados de la Armada hace que les lleve casi el doble llegar al puerto. Luciano siente alivio y esperanza nacerle en el pecho cuando ve a lo lejos a su  _ Albertina _ , flotando el aire esperandole para zarpar.

\- ¡Alto!

Una sombra sale detrás de unos barriles e interrumpe su escape alzando una elegante espada en su dirección. Luciano clava los talones en el suelo y frena a una segura distancia de la punta de la espada, pero no así la comitiva detrás suyo. Martín se estampa con su espalda con una una palabrota, y le sigue Manuel y finalmente Miguel. Con cada sopetón, Luciano es empujado un paso hacia adelante hasta que queda con la espada al cuello, levantando el mentón y estirando el cuello para alejar el filo de su piel.

Delante, se les planta una persona encapuchada, menuda y bajita. Lleva una capa ocultándole el cuerpo, y una bufanda oscureciendo la mitad inferior de su rostro. Entre las sombras, sus ojos oscuros brillan con fiereza.

\- ¿Dónde está Miguel? - exige con voz firme y joven.

Luciano traga con dificultad y abre la boca para responder que no tiene idea de lo que habla, pero Martín echa un quejoso gemido a sus espaldas.

\- Ay, no vos otra vez, Julio…

Los ojos de la figura se fijan en Martín, y se encienden con una ira que hace que Luciano intente retroceder en vano.

\- ¿Julio? - la voz de Miguel se alza, atónita.

La figura se baja la bufanda que le cubre la mitad del rostro para revelar a un muchachito de piel morena y rostro algo redondete.

\- ¡Miguel! - exclama con alivio cuando su mirada se encuetra con la del nombrado - ¡Miguel, te encontré! ¡Vengo a salvarte!

\- Oh, Julio, no… - Miguel hace un mueca penosa, alza una mano e intenta avanzar - No es así...

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto - Martin masculla con poca paciencia - ¡A un lado, enano!

Estirando un brazo sobre el hombro de Luciano, toma la capucha de Julio y la baja de un tirón. Julio suelta unas coloridas palabrotas y pierde su equilibrio, y Luciano se ve obligado a tomarle por la muñeca para arrancarle el sable que ha comenzado a abanicar de un lado para el otro ciega y peligrosamente. Manuel es el último en salir a su encuentro, dando el empujón final que Julio necesita para caer de cabeza dentro de un barril.

\- ¡Los voy a matar! - chilla Julio enfurecido, pataleando y gritando maldiciones.

\- Suerte con eso - Manuel gruñe antes de tirar el barril con Julio y todo al suelo, y darle un patadón para echarlo a rodar.

\- ¡Julio! - Miguel exclama mientras el barril y los gritos de Julio se alejan tomando velocidad calle abajo frente a la atónita mirada de una multitud. Parpadea perplejo, antes de voltearse a Manuel con fuego en sus ojos - ¡¿Por qué carajo hiciste eso, Manuel?!

\- Sobrevivirá, Miguel - Manuel revolea los ojos.

La conmoción no solo ha atraído miradas curiosas; Luciano puede ver entre la muchedumbre como un grupo de soldados intenta abrirse paso a ver que ha causado tanto escándalo.

\- ¡Todos abordo! - ordena, emprendiendo carrera hacia su barco.

_ A Albertina _ es un pequeño y viejo barquito pesquero. Lejos de sus años de gloria, no es nada impresionante; de madera vieja y descolorida, chapa y bisagras oxidadas y rechinantes, y una caldera a vapor ruidosa con la que Luciano debe pelear para hacer arrancar todas las mañanas, parece más un naufragio andante que otra cosa. Pero es todo lo que Luciano tiene, y con todo y sus contratiempos, jamás le ha fallado. En manos diestras como las de Luciano, nada le gana en velocidad o agilidad.

Con la rapidez de quien ha hecho esto un millón de veces, Luciano salta y trepa de aquí para allá preparando la nave para zarpar. De sus tres nuevos tripulantes, es Miguel quien le ayuda con las manos expertas de quien ha pasado toda su vida navegando los cielos y le ahorra más de la mitad de lo que normalmente acostumbra.

Ya se encuentran alejándose del pueblo, tomando velocidad mientras  _ A Albertina _ se desliza por el aire, cuando ven a los piratas llegar al puerto, dispersandose y mirando de aquí para allá en su búsqueda.

\- Estuvo cerca - suspira Miguel, limpiándose algo de sudor de las sienes con una sonrisa cansada.

Luciano no puede evitar sonreír triunfante tras el timón mientras observa el puerto achicarse en el horizonte. La satisfacción le no dura demasiado; ahora que el peligro inminente ya no está y que la adrenalina ya no quema en su sangre, tiene un par de preguntas que hacer.

\- ¿Quienes eran esos piratas? - pregunta, arqueando una ceja en dirección a Martín.

Martín entrecierra los ojos en respuesta, reclinado en el barandal.

\- ¿Y qué importa eso? - responde, algo a la defensiva para el gusto de Luciano.

\- Me importa si nos van a estar persiguiendo - responde Luciano, tajante - ¿Por qué están atrás de ustedes?

Martín abre la boca para responder, pero Manuel se le adelanta;

\- Martín le robó al Corsario Kirkland - responde con brutal honestidad.

\- ¿¡Al Corsario Kirkland?! - Luciano escupe con los ojos como platos.

De entre todos los piratas que surcan el cielo, pocos tienen peor reputación que el Capitán Arthur ‘El Corsario’ Kirkland. Luciano no puede evitar volverse hacia Martín y quedarse observándolo con incredulidad, decidiendo si es el hombre más valiente o más estúpido que ha visto.

\- Yo no robe nada - replica Martín, asesinando con la mirada a Manuel -  _ Él _ es el que se lo robo...

\- Ve y explicale eso a ver cuan compresivo es, y me cuentas como te va, ¿eh?  - Manuel le revolea los ojos con poca paciencia.

Luciano puede ver otra discusión cocinandose, asi que decide interrumpirla antes que tome calor.

\- ¿Y por qué los persigue la Armada Real?

Martín, Manuel y Miguel intercambian miradas, y la respuesta esta vez recae en Miguel.

\- Es una larga historia… - ofrece, aclarándose la garganta algo incómodo.

\- Miguel es el hijo del Almirante Prado - Manuel traduce nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿El Almirante Prado? - Luciano repite con lentitud - ¿El jefe de la Real Armada…?

\- El mismo - Miguel ofrece una sonrisa débil que poco tiene de genuina.

El  _ hijo _ del  _ jefe _ de la  _ Armada Real _ ...

\- ¿Y el chico del puerto?

\- Ese es Julio, mi hermano - responde Miguel.

\- Se cree que secuestramos a Miguel - Martín explica abanicando una mano en el aire exageradamente, quitándole importancia - Nos viene siguiendo desde que dejamos la Capital. Es un nene, no es problema.

\- Es demasiado inútil para ser realmente peligroso - asiente Manuel, lo que le gana un puñetazo al hombro de parte de Miguel.

Luciano los observa con ojos como platos por un momento.

\- Dejenme ver si entiendo; los persiguen el Corsario Kirkland, la Armada Real y un enano vengativo - Luciano lista, ignorando el escandalizado “ _ ¡Hey! _ ” de Miguel y levantando un dedo por cada amenaza pisándole los talones para dar énfasis. Se voltea a Martín, serio - Esto aumenta  _ drásticamente _ tu precio.

El ceño fruncido de Martín se vuelve más profundo, y Manuel a su lado estalla en carcajadas.

\- ¿ _ Pagarte _ ? Si el Martín está quebrado, no tiene ni un centavo - dice, ignorando la mirada asesina que Martín le dedica. Manuel mira a Luciano con algo de pena, y sonríe sin mucho humor - Te dejaste embaucar por un traje caro y una cara bonita, po’.

Luciano parpadea, porque honestamente esa es la frutilla de postre. Sin una palabra saca su escopeta de su funda, sin dar tiempo a nada. Miguel alza las manos con una exclamación, y tras un suspiro cansado, Manuel sigue su ejemplo. Martín, por otro lado, se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño cual niño testarudo.

\- Increíble, Manuel - masculla Martín malhumoradamente.

\- Ya, si todo es tu culpa, Martín - responde Manuel.

\- ¡Silencio! - Luciano ladra, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Los estudia uno por uno, paseando su pistola por turnos - Denme una razón para que no los tire por la borda al vacío.

Manuel y Miguel intercambian miradas, como si realmente no hubiese una razón. Es Martín quien no parece preocupado en absoluto, y tiene el descaro de hasta parecer fastidiado con la situación. Solo por eso, es a él a quien Luciano decide dejar fijo el cañón de su escopeta.

\- Vos tenés el barco - Martín resopla - Yo tengo el mapa a una de las fortunas más grandes jamás vistas. ¿Por qué te pensás que le importa tanto al pirata ese?

Luciano entrecierra los ojos, con interés a pesar de su desconfianza. Una sonrisa torcida cruza el rostro de Martín, y con movimiento deliberadamente lento para apaciagar el dedo de Luciano sobre el gatillo, saca de la solapa de su traje un papel viejo y descolorido. De cuatro zancadas, Luciano se acerca a tomar el mapa, solo para que Martín lo saque de su alcance.

\- Ah, ah - Martín chasquea su lengua como si le hablara a un niño impaciente - ¿Me invitás a pasar, y terminamos de hablar de nuestro trato?

Martín espera su respuesta, con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa amplia como quien ya ha ganado el desafío. Solo por esa expresión Luciano lo patearía fuera de su barco, pero no puede evitar mirar al mapa con interés.

La misión de Martin no es otra cosa que una búsqueda del tesoro, de uno que en realidad ni saben si es real. Su tripulación son dos amigos que poco o nada saben de navegar, y cuyo juicio Luciano cuestiona ya por el simple hecho de dejarse arrastrar a esta encrucijada de locos.

Aún así con todo en su contra, Luciano enfunda su escopeta, y con un silencioso gesto de su cabeza invita a Martín a seguirlo a su camarote.

Si hay algo con lo que Luciano Da Silva, marinero de toda la vida, Capitán de  _ A Albertina _ , ha soñado siempre además de oro y fortuna, es aventura.

**Author's Note:**

> Introduciendo a Martín Hernández, cazador de tesoros amateur y embustero profesional; Manuel González, mecánico y la voz de la razón del grupo; Miguel Prado, heredero fugitivo del Almirante Prado al que le interesa más la cocina que la Armada; Julio Paz, el testarudo hermano menor de Miguel que no se rendirá hasta que su hermano vuelva a casa; y Luciano Da Silva, un experimentado Capitán aeronáutico a encargo que solo quería algo de oro.
> 
> Inspirado en [los diseños Steampunk de Zulenha](http://zu-art.tumblr.com/tagged/steampunk%20au)


End file.
